1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nerve-stimulating and signal-monitoring device and system, and relates more particularly to a nerve-stimulating and signal-monitoring device using radio frequency identification technology for communication and built on a flexible substrate, and a system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, an array of probes for stimulating nerves and monitoring responsive signals are formed by using a hard silicon substrate. Such an array of probes is heavy and fragile, must be manufactured with high temperature processes, and has a high manufacturing cost. Moreover, the array of traditional probes cannot be suitably designed in accordance with and neatly engage the contour of the body of a subject, and therefore the probes and the body of the subject cannot be properly engaged.
In addition, the array of traditional probes manufactured by using a hard silicon wafer requires an additional device that is used to increase the signal to noise ratios of retrieved signals and establishes impedance matching. Therefore, the building of the array of traditional probes is costly and highly complex.
Further, the array of traditional probes can be integrated with a thin film transistor amplifier to increase the signal to noise ratio and to improve impedance matching characteristics thereof. However, extra processes are required to manufacture the thin film transistor amplifier, increasing the cost and difficulty of manufacturing.
The technology of traditional arrayed probes cannot provide an array of probes that can be simply and cheaply manufactured, that can be suitably designed in accordance with and neatly engage the contour of the body of a subject, and that can increase the signal to noise ratio and improve impedance matching characteristics thereof. Therefore, a new array of probes is required to be developed.